


cherry lips

by allonsyreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyreid/pseuds/allonsyreid
Summary: When Y/N joins the BAU, a certain young doctor can't help but notice her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. one

You walked into the FBI headquarters in Quantico bright and early Monday morning. It was your first day and you did not want to make a bad impression. You were wearing your most professional looking outfit, and you walked up to the front desk in a way you hoped hid your nerves. 

"Excuse me," you asked. "Which way to the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"Floor 3." The woman replied, smiling up at you from behind the desk. You gave a shy smile back, heading to the elevator and pressing the third floor button. 

Walking into the BAU, you took note of everything around you, as well as everyone. There were seven other people in the room - a dark skinned, muscular man, a woman dressed in the brightest colors you had ever seen, a dark haired woman with bangs, a blonde woman on the phone, a man who was clearly Italian, a dark haired man, and a lanky brown haired man - and you headed toward the man who you quickly profiled as in charge. The dark haired man looked over as you headed towards him, as did everyone else's eyes. You could feel the stares in your back as you walked over. 

"Y/N Y/L/N, I assume you must be SSA Aaron Hotchner?" You reached out your hand to shake his, and he shook it firmly as he nodded. 

"Good guessing, I can tell you're going to do great already. Let me introduce you to the team." He called the team to attention, which they already were at, before pointing as he gave introductions. 

"Penelope Garcia, technical analysis." The brightly dressed woman waved and grinned, showing off damn near perfect teeth. 

"Agent Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, who is our media liaison." He pointed to the dark haired woman and blonde woman, respectively. 

"Agent Derek Morgan and Agent David Rossi," He pointed to the muscular man, then the Italian, who you finally recognized. 

"Oh, it's a pleasure to be working with you, Agent Rossi, I've read nearly all your books," you say, a tinge of red on your cheeks. He smiles before shaking your hand, thanking you without words. 

"Then we have Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotchner finished, and the lanky man waved politely as you put your hand down from where it was waiting for a handshake, as you had given everyone else one as they were introduced. 

"S-Sorry, it's just there's so many germs passed through a handshake t-that it's actually safer to, uh, kiss," He stuttered out, making a smile grow on your lips. 

"You're alright, Dr. Reid. I take no offense." You grinned, and he let a soft smile fall on his lips. "Thank you for the introductions, Agent Hotchner." 

"Please, call me Hotch." You nodded as he continued. "Your desk will be right across from Reid's. I'm sure he can show you the way. Today's paperwork, unless a case pops up." You nodded again, and as Hotch walked away your eyes fell to the team; everyone but Rossi was still in front of you.

"Y/N, you don't have to refer to us by our titles, by the way. Derek or Morgan is fine for me," Morgan stated, laughing. 

"Pen or Garcia is fine by me!" The eccentric woman spoke.

"Em is good for me, and she," Emily pointed at the blonde, Jennifer, "prefers JJ to the team."

"A-And you can j-just call me Spencer." The young doctor spoke.

You couldn't help but smile, knowing you'd make fast friends with this team of profilers. 

"Spencer, can you show me my desk?" You asked and he nodded, and then the two of you got quickly to work on paperwork.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning : graphic descriptions of crime, involving strangulation and necrophilia. proceed with caution.

Upon arrival back at her apartment, you did what Hotch told you to do when you got home - you stashed a go-bag with some work clothes, extra toiletries, and anything spare you would need if they got a case. You quickly hopped in the shower, turning the temperature to just right, before quickly washing yourself and your hair. 

Once out of the shower, you ordered your favourite takeout and slipped into your favourite pajamas, deciding to play trivia. You knew random shit about random shit, though you weren't a genius like your coworker, Dr. Spencer Reid.

While you waited on your food and for your trivia app to load, you couldn't help but let your mind drift to the doctor. He had to be at least thirty, yet he was already a doctor, and clearly had been for a while. He looked like he had been through a lot - yet he was still the most attractive man you'd ever laid your eyes on. You made a mental note to try and get to know him as you heard a knock on your apartment door. Handing over the money for your food, you settled into the couch, beginning to play trivia.

Your work phone started ringing, so you paused the show and picked it up. 

"This is Y/N Y/L/N speaking with the Behavioural Analysis Unit, how may I help you?"

"It's Hotch, we, uh, have a case. Also, the only people who have your work cell is the team. You don't have to answer it like that, unless you're in the office and it's your desk phone." You blushed, embarrassed. 

"I-I, uhm, I'll be right there," you stuttered, turning off your trivia app. Hotch hung up and you quickly cleaned up, changing into some more appropriate clothes for work after you had done so. Grabbing the go-bag you made earlier, you threw a phone charger and your laptop inside and took off, locking your apartment door behind you. 

___________________________________________

You arrived at the BAU, walking in with your bag and heading to the briefing room. JJ handed you a folder with the case information as everyone else got settled, your eyes flicking towards Spencer as he quickly read through the folder. 

Damn, he reads hella fast.

"Malinda Johnson, Priscilla Little, and Elena Hart were abducted from their homes in Rogers, Arkansas before being found dead four days later. Malinda Johnson was abducted three weeks ago, Priscilla two, and Elena just last week. Now, Linley Jones has been reported missing after not showing up to work. The victims bodies were left near Lake Elmdale, in Tontitown, on some empty land between two houses. The victims were found by Mr. Joseph Whitfield and Ms. Linda Hardy, the home owners surrounding the land." JJ said, flicking pictures of the victims on the screen behind her. "The victims were found with strangulation marks around the neck, that being the cause of death. There is bruising on the hips and waist that were made post-mortem. No signs of sexual assault, but semen was found inside the victims when the autopsy was performed."

"So, he's a necrophiliac?" You said, groaning inwardly. 

JJ nodded. "Seems to be."

"Otherwise his victims would have consensually had sex with him before he strangled them. But with the bruising on the hips and waist post-mortem, it seems necrophilia is more likely." Spencer quipped. 

"Did you know necrophilia only occurs 4% of the time, beating cannibalism by only one percent?" You said, not being able to help the random fact come out of your mouth. Spencer's eyebrows shot up. 

"Yes, I did, actually," he said politely, lips upturned at the corners. 

"Princess, I didn't want to know," Morgan groans, rubbing his eyes. 

"We've been called down to help local PD to bring in the unsub. Wheels up in ten," says Hotch, catching your eye as you smile softly. His face doesn't change, which you're not surprised by; he's a serious guy. 

As you exit the briefing room, you hear your name called from behind you. You turn to see Spencer waving and you and you smile. 

"What's up, doc?" You say, the reference flowing out of you without you being able to help it. He laughs, and you wish he would laugh forever. It's the best sound you think you've ever heard. It's so freeing. 

"How'd you know that about those statistics?"

"Oh, I, uhm, I play true crime trivia in my free time," you say, a blush creeping up your neck, embarrassed by your reasoning. 

"Oh, that's cool. We should exchange facts sometime, maybe on the jet?" You nod, grinning up at him. 

"Sounds perfect, Doc."


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : brief mention of cannibalism and child murder. proceed with caution.

Once on the jet, you stretched out your legs and took the seat on the couch next to Spencer. You were planning on exchanging weird true crime facts, after all. Getting comfortable, you recited some weird serial killer statistics in your head as you waited for the plane briefing to finish, getting assigned to interview the victims families with Emily. 

"So, Y/N, what's your favourite fact you'd like to share?" Spencer asked, amusement in his voice. 

"I think it's interesting that Bundy worked a suicide hotline at one point. I also find Albert Fish to be quite interesting."

"That is interesting, as is Fish. Did you know it took him nine days to consume the body of a ten-year old girl?" You nodded, eager to share more facts. 

The two of you continued passing facts about famous killers back and forth for the rest of the two hour and twenty-two minute plane ride. 

After buckling in for the descent, you turned to look at the rest of the team. Morgan was looking with raised eyebrows at the pair of you, while everyone else looked asleep or lost in thought. 

"What's the eyebrows for, Morgan?" You asked, not unkindly. 

"Oh nothing, princess, just surprised you know as much as Pretty Ricky about serial killers." Lying, you thought, furrowing your brows together. You didn't press the matter though and you saw Emily glance over and crack a smile as she looked between the three of you. Her and Morgan began whispering, and you turned back to the young doctor next to you. 

"I don't believe him," you said. Spencer shrugged.

"I wouldn't think too much into it, Y/N. It's Morgan, he's bound to tease." JJ said groggily. She had been awake to hear your discussion with Morgan, and she shot you a small smile. You nodded, pulling out a forensics book from your bag. 

Spencer pulled his own book out of his bag, reading quickly. Your eyebrows furrowed yet again. 

"I noticed you read really fast in the briefing room earlier, how many words per minute can you read?"

"Twenty thousand." He stated, eyes never leaving the page. You knew it wasn't from disrespect, he was just lost in the boko. You glanced at the pages, noticing it was written in Russian. 

"Oh, you know Russian? I only know French, and obviously English."

"I can read Russian and translate it, roughly, as well as French, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese." 

"Can you speak any of those?" You asked him, genuinely curious. He nodded. 

"Everything but Russian, actually," he laughed, the sound ringing in your ears. It was a nice laugh, one you wouldn't mind hearing on repeat for the rest of your life. 

Soon, your ears pop for the second time in the span of two and a half hours, which means you wear nearly on level ground again. The plane ride went faster than anticipated, as you actually enjoyed your time on it. 

"Remember your tasks?" Hotch questioned. The team nodded. "Let's get straight to work once we land, then."

___________________________________________

You interviewed the families of the victims with Emily, and on the drive back to the police department you got to know each other a little bit. She had a cat named Sergio, and wished she had cut her bangs sooner. 

"So, what do you think of the team?" She finally asked you, glancing over as she drove. 

"They're nice, I-I mean, you guys are nice. Reid is very smart, like shockingly so. I was never a genius, but it's pretty impressive to see someone who knows as much about serial killers as me. I've been studying them since sixth grade before pursuing my PhD in Criminal Justice." She nods as you talk, her mouth forming a little 'o' as you say you have a PhD. 

"So, you're a doctor, too, then?" You nod. 

"Technically, yes. I have my doctorate in Criminal Justice." 

"Why didn't Hotch introduce you with your title?" You shrugged. 

"I asked him not to make too much of a big deal of my degree. It's a big excessive in my opinion."

"It's not excessive, Y/N, it's impressive." She grinned. "You've got to tell Reid. You actually may know more about him in the crime department." 

"Why's that?" 

"His only PhD's are math, engineering, and chemistry. His BA's are in psychology, sociology and philosophy. He may be a genius, but you actually went to school to kick crime's ass." 

Your mouth fell open. "He has six degrees?" You said, clearly shocked. 

"I still think you should tell the team you're also technically a doctor."

You nod as you finally arrive at the police department, unbuckling and walking inside.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : graphic description of crime, involving necrophilia and strangulation, as well as details involving child molestation. proceed this chapter with caution - the SECOND chapter divider is when it is safe to read if you want to skip the case part. proceed with caution.

Spencer and Morgan had the makings of a geographical profile, nailing the unsub somewhere in Springdale, which was twelve minutes east of the Lake. All the victims had been taken from Rogers, Fayetteville, Highfill, and Mayfield, which were all towns surrounding Springdale and Lake Elmdale. 

"Most necrophiliacs are older, even though there is the exception. I'd put our unsub at around thirty to fifty. It's a broad range, but the average age is usually closer to forty-five or fifty." Prentiss said as Spencer wrote the information down on the board. 

"White male, as well," Reid quipped. "Less than four percent of necrophiliacs are non-white males."

"Necrophilia is somewhat rare," you continued for him. "It is found in only four percent of cases, leading cannibalism by one percent. Of that four percent, it's only been recorded in cases of murder fifty-five times. Ninety-two percent of those fifty-five cases are male offenders, and the other eight percent is female. So, as Dr. Reid said, we are dealing with a male. This could also be assumed due to the traces of semen found in the victims." 

"So we're dealing with a white male, thirty to fifty." Morgan said. 

"Based on how aggressive the bruising is, it is likely that our unsub was assaulted as a child, possibly by a woman who looked like the victims," Hotch said, pointing to the pictures of the victims on the board. "All four victims, including the missing Linley Jones, were brunettes with hazel eyes. They all were single mothers with a son that is around the age of three to four. We can assume the unsub was molested at this age by a mother or aunt, or even family friend. If he didn't come to you guys once he was old enough to know better, which he probably didn't, it would have continued until he finally moved out. He's finding surrogates for his anger." 

The detectives and officers around the team glanced at each other before jotting the information in their notepads. 

"I'm sorry," an officer raised his hand. "My names Joseph Marley. A white male between the ages of thirty to fifty describes just about every male in Springdale. Are there any other defining factors we can go off of?"

You smiled kindly at the man. "Actually, yes there are. He'll be extremely awkward around women, especially those who are around the age his assaulter was. We can guess she was in her late twenties to early thirties. He'll work well with children, but he may work in an organization or church helping the toddler boys where he can care for them and quote unquote protect them from harm."

"He'll work someplace small, where he doesn't interact with people often. He'll have severe social anxiety." Spencer finished, turning the corners of his lips upwards as he glances over at you. 

Marley muttered a 'Thank you' and jotted the information down on his notepad. Hotch and the lead detective dismissed everyone except your team, and Morgan dialed up Garcia. 

"Y/N, Reid, repeat whatever the hell you just said to Garcia and tell her what to do." 

"Basically, we need you to cross reference white males thirty to fifty who volunteer to work with young toddler boys, ages three to four. In Springdale." You said, rolling your eyes at Morgan. 

"He may not have a record, but definitely has never had a record against children. May have been a peeping tom when he was younger." Spencer finished. 

"Three names come up; Grayson Kittle, Sheldon Singer, and Anthony Bare." 

"Thank you, babygirl," Morgan said, causing you to stifle a laugh. 

"You, my fine furry friends, are welcome!" Garcia said, hanging up. 

"Remind me to have her drug tested," Hotch mutters, causing you to snort. Reid grins and Morgan laughs at the noise, causing you to blush. 

"Y/L/N, go talk to Officer Marley. See if any of those names ring a bell." You nodded back at your supervisor, turning to find Marley. He was standing a few feet away, so you walked over and tapped his shoulder. 

"How can I help you, Agent?" 

"Do the names Grayson Kittle, Sheldon Singer, or Anthony Bare ring any bells?" You asked politely, watching as he thought for a minute before his eyes widened. 

"Grayson, he, uh, he tried to run away from his aunt's at age nine. He didn't say why, just that he wanted to live somewhere else. We all pushed it off as some kid thing. His parents died when he was young, and his aunt just recently died of a heart attack, so he's got no one now. He volunteers to watch the kids during service at his local church, which he's only allowed to watch boys, anywhere between three and seven. He's forty-seven, now. His aunt, Marissa, would've been twenty-eight when he was three. She resembles the victims." Marley says. 

You thank him, walking back over to your team. "Marley believes it's Grayson. He fits the profile. And his aunt fits the profile of his alleged assaulter. "

"Let's go catch a killer," Hotch says as you walk out of the police department and pile into the SUV's.

___________________________________________

"FBI!" Hotch yells, kicking down Grayson Kittle's front door. The team walks in behind him, splitting up across the house, clearing each room. 

"There's a basement!" You yell, jumping slightly as you look behind you and find Spencer.

"I'll go with you," he says, opening the door and heading down, gun raised. You keep yours raised, walking down the stairs when you hear a muffled cry. You turn to your left to see Linley with a gag in her mouth, hands in cuffs behind her back. You rush over to her, putting your gun in it's holster. Reid walks around the corner, having cleared the basement. You glance at your watch, realising it's Sunday morning. 

"He'll be at church, you guys," you yell up the stairs. "But we found Linley, and she's alive!" You pull the gag from her mouth, uncuffing her hands. She buries her face into your shirt, sobbing. You soothe her to the best of your ability, whispering how it's all going to be okay as you walk her up the stairs and into one of the SUV's as Reid follows you. 

"We're going to get you home to your son, John, okay? My names Y/N Y/L/N, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're gonna get you home safe, alright?" She nods, trying to steady her breathing. You climb into the backseat with her as Spencer climbs in the front and calls Hotch to let you know where the two of you guys are going. "You're going to have to write a statement, but right now, you got a son and mom crying for you. We're putting Kittle away for a long time, what he did is a double felony." You whisper as her breathing finally calms down. 

___________________________________________

It took twenty-two hours of interrogation to get a confession from Grayson Kittle, but you were finally headed home after three days in the middle of nowhere. You missed Quantico, but you were settling into the BAU nicely. You made conversation with everyone on the plane ride home before falling asleep in your chair, headphones in blasting your favourite artist. 

Soon, you felt something stir you awake. You opened your eyes, feeling a weight on your shoulder and finding Morgan grinning at you. You furrowed your brows.

"What the hell?" You said groggily. You turned your head, finding Spencer knocked out asleep on your left shoulder. 

"I haven't seen Pretty Boy this comfortable with someone in a long time," Morgan snickered. You shrugged your right shoulder up and down.

"I'm gonna let him sleep. He doesn't look like he does it enough," you whisper, feeling your shoulder start to ache. "Gonna hurt later, but poor kid seems exhausted."

Morgan just smiles and gives Emily and JJ glances, which you choose to ignore, pulling out your same book and beginning reading until you finally land back in Virginia.


	5. five

You nudged Spencer with your shoulder, rather gently.

"Put some force into it, princess," Morgan snorts. 

"Reid... Reid...? Spencer... Spencer... Spence!" You start off quietly but by the time you say Spence, you're speaking in a low voice right in his ear.

He shakes awake, rubbing his eyes. He opens them, realizing where he is and the fact he's still laying on you. He jumps up, stuttering out an apology.

"It's okay, Doc. It takes an exhausted doctor to know one. I'm glad you got the sleep," you say, smiling softly. 

"Wait, what do you mean takes one to know one?" Morgan questioned, confusion written on his face. You see Emily's eyes turn to you and she gives a thumbs up. 

"We should start over with introductions," you say softly. "My names Y/N Y/L/N, I have my PhD in Criminal Justice."

"We have another genius..." Morgan mumbled and you frowned.

"No , not a genius. It took me six years to get my degree, almost seven. I finished it when I was twenty-five, turning twenty-six when I finished. I just got out of college around ten years ago. Genius over here has six degrees, three of them doctorates."

"I can't believe there's another doctor on the team!" Morgan spoke, rubbing his hands together.

___________________________________________

Upon landing, Hotch let you guys know that unless a case came up, you all had the next two days off.

"Who's going out with me tonight, then?" Morgan asked. Garcia squealed out a 'yes' and Emily nodded. JJ said no, as she had to get back to her sons Henry and Michael, Hotch saying the same thing about his son Jack.

"What about you two?" Emily asked, looking between you and Spencer. You shrugged and Spencer muttered out a 'sure.' 

"As long as you two girls come over and help me get ready," you winked at Garcia and Prentiss. Garcia squealed again, causing everyone to laugh.

Before long, the three of you - Emily, Penny, and you - were all at your apartment. Emily was somewhere in your closet, trying to find you a dress to wear as the other woman did your makeup. 

"Good God, Y/N, you have a shit ton of work clothes," Emily said, emerging with a dress in her hands. She held it up and you gasped. She was holding up your favourite dress you owned, along with nude heels. 

"How'd you know that ones my favourite?" You asked and she shrugged.

"I didn't, but it's now my favourite, too." Penelope finally looked up from her makeup bag and gasped.

"You're gonna look so good in that dress, sugar plum." Garcia said. You flushed, unsure what to say. "Go get changed, I'll do your lipstick after you're dressed." You nodded, quickly changing and asking Emily to zip up your dress. Once that was done, Garcia added your lipstick to your look and you stepped into your heels, adding a few inches to your height. 

"Well, Dr. Y/L/N, you look smokin' hot," Penelope said, Emily nodding with a huge grin on each of their faces. 

"Thanks Pen. Let's get going, the guys are probably already there." You smiled, heading towards the door. The bar was literally two buildings down, so the three of you opted to walk. 

___________________________________________

"Y/N, Prentiss! Baby girl!" Morgan called and waved you three over, where him and the other young doctor stood in waiting. 

"Woah, princess, spin for us," Morgan said, looking you up and down playfully. You twirled in a circle and heard Reid cough. "You look great!" He finished and you smiled shyly. 

"Thanks, Derek! Let's get some drinks," you said. 

"One step ahead of you, princess." He motioned towards the table behind him where there were five shots waiting. You and Prentiss got straight to business, downing the shots without so much as a wince. 

"Oh, so she can clean up nice and handle herself at a bar," Morgan teased as him and Garcia took their shots. Reid then took his, pulling a face and causing you to laugh.

"I don't do that often," he muttered. You smiled.

"Clearly not, but that's alright. You need to let loose, Doc. Let's dance," You said, turning to the girls. You three headed onto the dance floor, dancing and letting yourself feel free for the first time in weeks.

After about an hour of nonstop dancing, you yelled to the girls to meet you at the table as you were going to get more shots. Walking up to the bar, you ordered shots for each of you guys, including Derek and Reid. Then, someone tapped your shoulder. You turned, giving the man a smile. 

"Hi, can I help you?" You said politely. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said. You bit your lip. He was not your type, but he didn't need to know that. 

"I'm actually designated driver for those women over there," you lied, pointing at the table the girls sat at and smiled politely. 

"C'mon, one drink? I'm sure they can just uber or lyft." Something flashed in his eyes - frustration? Anger? Something not good, and you needed to get the hell out of that situation. Angry drunk men were not to be messed with. You felt a hand snake around your waist and you glanced up, fear evident in your face. Relaxing, you realised it was only Derek. 

"Didn't she tell you no?" He questioned. 

"And who the fuck are you?" 

"Her boyfriend," he said, smirking and kissing your cheek. "Let's take these shots over to the girls, huh, princess?" You nodded, grabbing the tray and heading over to the girls with Derek's arm still around you.

"Thank you," you whispered. "He got angry, I think. And he reeked of alcohol."

"Anytime, princess. I'd gladly be your fake date anytime you need." He winked, downing his shot as the rest of you did the same. Reid gave you a quizzical look, clearly interested in the encounter. 

"See that guy glaring," you said, titling your head to the bar where the man from earlier sat. Reid's eyes flicked towards him and he nodded. "He is not my type, but I am apparently his. And he can't take no for an answer, apparently, so Morgan saved my ass and said I was his girlfriend." That's when something passed in Reid's face, something you could've sworn screamed jealous. 

Spencer couldn't be jealous, though, it had only been a week since the two of you had met. Granted, you found him insanely attractive. He was your type, plain and simple. But, he had clearly been through some shit, some shit you didn't know about it. It was an unspoken rule to not profile the team, but you guessed he had lost a few people in his life and had dealt with other trauma of the like. You knew he'd tell you when he was comfortable, and that time just wasn't now. 

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you noticed his shot still on the tray. You handed it to him.

"Drink. You need to let loose." He obliged, downing it and wincing. "Dance with me?" You asked, giving him puppy eyes. 

He frowned, but took your hand and led you onto the dance floor anyways.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second break contains enola holmes spoilers, so proceed with caution. after the star (*) is when spoilers start and the star will also signal the end of them.

As you danced with Spencer, you could still feel the man's eyes on you from the bar. You felt queasy, and you didn't want to walk home alone now. You were tipsy, but not at all drunk. You didn't really want to get shit-faced in front of your new coworkers. 

All of you sat around the table chatting, and Emily asked the question on everyone's minds except your own.

"How are you liking the team so far?"

"I like it," you said, biting your bottom lip. You turned to look at each of them and they all smiled back. "It feels like a family. I'm not used to having a job where coworkers feel like family." You spoke honestly. Emily nodded and Garcia looked on the verge of happy tears. Derek was rubbing her back, smiling at you. Spencer was oddly quiet. 

"So, Doc, how are you?" You asked, trying to bring the attention away from yourself. 

"Tipsy." He stated plainly. 

"Care to walk me home? I've felt that stupid guy from the bar's gaze since he got rejected. I'm only two buildings down, and while I'm barely tipsy, I don't want to something to happen to me." 

"Isn't Derek supposed to be your boyfriend?" He asked, clearly confused. Emily groaned, looking up towards the ceiling. Morgan mumbled to Garcia, and she smiled through her happy tears, which confused you. 

"I am supposed to be her boyfriend, but if he's been staring he should know I've had to console my baby girl over here for her happy tears. Just take the princess home and then take the train back to your place." Derek said, coaxing Reid into taking you home. Spencer nodded as you two slipped out of the booth. 

"Bye, babe." You said, giggling at Morgan. You kissed each girl on the cheek before heading out the door. 

___________________________________________

You walked home in silence next to the other doctor, unsure what to say.

"Y-You, uh, you look really nice tonight. I was going to say it earlier but didn't want the team to tease us." Spencer said, frowning at the ground. 

"You aren't too bad yourself, Doc." You grinned, approaching your apartment door on the third floor. "Do you want to come in?" He frowned again.

"I don't want to overstep."

"And frankly, I don't want you taking the train home at," you paused, glancing at the clock. "Half past one in the morning. Come in, stay, you can sleep in my bed and I'll even take the couch. If you leave I'll be up worried until the sun comes up." Spencer let the corners of his mouth turn up and he nodded, agreeing to stay. 

"I'll stay, but you have your bed. I'll take the couch."

"It's a pullout couch, dumbass. I wasn't offering up my bed for an actual couch," you laughed. Unlocking the door, you stepped inside and Spencer followed. You were thankful you had cleaned up before you and the girls had left, otherwise your place would've been a complete wreck. In all honesty, you were hoping to end up here with a guy tonight. You just didn't expect it to be Spencer. 

Did you like Spencer? Did he like you? You were friends sure, but you were known to confuse platonic feelings for romantic ones. He didn't interrupt your rambling, or weird serial killer statistics. 

"I think Jack the Ripper was actually H.H. Holmes," you blurted. It was something you did when nervous - say random things to distract your thoughts. Spencer's eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at you, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Sorry. Nerves. Do you want to watch Enola Holmes with me?" 

"Enola Holmes?" 

"It's a movie about Sherlock's little sister - it's based off books I read a few years ago. By a few years ago, I mean I was twenty-two, trying to distract myself with kids books while finishing my undergrad." You flushed, somewhat embarrassed. "They're good books, and it's a good movie. Henry Cavill and Millie Bobby Brown are in it."

"Who?" 

"Henry Cavill played Superman at one point, and Millie Bobby Brown played Eleven on Stranger Things." He nodded, putting faces to the names. 

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen them in anything." Your jaw dropped and you quickly regained yourself. 

"We have to watch it then. Please, Doc?" He smiled softly and nodded. "My only TV is in my bedroom... I need to change. You need to change, uh, shit, do you want to borrow some clothes? I have men's clothes because I like oversized pajamas." He nodded gratefully, following you into the bedroom. You handed him some sweatpants and a University of Nevada shirt, and showed him to the bathroom. 

"I'll change in my closet, just come out when you're ready. There's a spare toothbrush in the," you paused, thinking. "Third drawer on the left, furthest from the sink." He nodded, walking into the bathroom as you walked into the closet, pulling on a Georgia State sweatshirt and joggers. 

___________________________________________

*

"Wait, so it was the grandmother?" Spencer was baffled, and you still had more of the movie left to watch. You giggled and nodded, surprised he didn't catch it sooner. You had caught it when they showed up to the house the first time and the grandma followed Enola into the woods. Her body language was off. 

"Yes, genius, now, hush and watch the movie!" You scooted towards him, draping your fuzzy blanket over both of your laps. 

*

The movie ended, and Spencer enjoyed it. He whispered about how he loved word games, and he figured out a lot of them before they were stated in the movie. However when the movie ended, you were asleep. Halfway through sleeping, you had wrapped your arm around Spencer's torso tightly, trapping him in place. 

He smiled down at you. You looked peaceful, and content, so he stayed put. He soon fell asleep himself, not having any nightmares for the first time in ages.


	7. seven

You woke up before Spencer, and you quietly looked around, realising how wrapped up in Spencer you were. Your legs were tangled together and his arm was around your waist, yours around his. You turned crimson. You didn't want to wake him, though - he looked at ease and peaceful. So, you stayed put for another fifteen minutes while you waited for him to wake, trying not to move too much. 

Finally, twenty minutes had passed and you felt him stir. "Good morning, Y/N," he mumbled. He then opened his eyes, realising the position the two of you were in. "Ah, uh, fuck, sorry." He unwound the two of you from each other. 

"You're okay, I'm sure I didn't help. I've always been a cuddler while I sleep," you say, laughing. "Anywho, I've had to pee for twenty minutes now, I'll be right back." You did your business before returning. 

"How was Enola?" You questioned. "I fell asleep before I could see what your reaction was."

"I enjoyed it, quite a bit, actually. It was very good." He said, very matter-of-factly. 

"Would you like some coffee? I don't have food, but I have coffee." 

"That'd be nice, thank you." You went into your kitchen, making the coffee as you normally did and then adding a ridiculous amount of sugar to Spencer's - the way you'd seen him make it while on the case. You paused on your way out of the kitchen, stepping on what felt like a piece of paper. Placing the mugs on the island, you bent down, unsticking it from your pineapple sock. 

It's rude to have someone who isn't your boyfriend spend the night, isn't it?

You frowned. "What the hell?" You mumbled as Spencer came into the kitchen. 

"What the hell what?" He asked, glancing at you quizzically. You held up the note, handing it to him, as well as his coffee mug. He muttered a thanks then read the note. 

"What the hell?" He asked. You nodded. "Did someone follow us last night?"

"They had to have. I can only think of that stupid fu- I mean that guy I rejected at the bar, with Morgan's help." You said, fear laced in your tone. 

Spencer frowned. "I didn't see anyone follow us, though."

"Yeah, but we were both tipsy. Who knows what we might've missed, y'know?" You were freaked out - this had to have been the guy from the bar. "Anyways, I need to watch the news. We can tell Hotch after we finish our coffee." Spencer hesitantly agreed, taking a seat next to you on your bed. 

"This just in, it's been reported that a body has been found in a parking garage near Dan's, a local bar in Quantico. It appears to be Ms. Jane Macaby." A picture flashed up on the screen and you nearly dropped your coffee mug - she looked damn near identical to you, minus a few features, like the lip shape and nose. But eye colour, hair colour, hair texture, build - it was all the same as yours. Spencer's mouth formed a small 'o' and he looked over at you. 

"What the fuck happened last night, Doc?" You said, pulling out your phone to call your boss.

"Hotch, this is an emergency, did you watch the news this morning?" You said quickly, speaking as soon as he answered. 

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I think we need to call the team in. I may be in danger. Reid may be as well."


	8. eight

You were now all seated in the conference room, and it was only nine in the morning. On a fucking Saturday. On everyone's day off. Yet, glancing around the room, you saw nothing but concern from everyone. You stood up, heading to the front of the room, clutching the note in your clammy hands. 

"As Garcia, Emily, Reid and Morgan know, someone tried to buy me a drink at the bar last night. He got angry when I told him no, so Morgan kindly swooped in, pretending to be my boyfriend. Not thinking it through too much, I kept noticing the man looking at me from the bar stool he sat at. When I danced with Spencer, I felt his eyes on me. When Spencer walked me home, I didn't notice anything strange and neither did he." You said, looking around the room. "Spencer spent the night - platonically - and slept on the couch after we watched a movie. I woke up, made coffee, and that's when I found this," you gesture to the note. "on the floor, slipped under my door."

Morgan read the note aloud, before turning to look at you. "That note wasn't me, princess."

You nodded. "I know, which leads me to why I'm worried - in the past twelve hours, a body has shown up - in my apartment parking garage - and the woman looks nearly identical to me. I get a note, about going home and staying with someone who isn't my boyfriend." 

"Princess, me and Pretty Ricky over here actually debated over who was going to pretend to be your date. He ended up saying that I would probably get taken more seriously with how heated the conversation was looking, so that's why I came over. Now I kinda wish I hadn't."

"Had you not come over, I might be dead, Morgan. Don't blame this on yourself. We're not even positive it was him - just assuming so."

"I think we need to head to the bar you guys went to last night," Hotch said, causing everyone to nod. 

___________________________________________

Arriving at the bar, Garcia asked to see the security footage from the night before. 

"Hey, you look a whole lot like that woman who left the bar with Daniel last night," a worker spoke. You recognized him as the bartender who gave you your shots the night before. 

"That's why we're here, actually, I'm Dr. Y/L/N, this is Dr. Reid, and these are Agents Rossi, Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss and Jareau. Agent Penelope Garcia is the one who just went to look at your security footage." You said, watching as everyone flipped out their badges. The man's eyes widened, and he nodded slightly. 

"Could you tell us anything about this Daniel guy?" The bartender nodded again, motioned for you all to sit down at a large booth. 

"Well for starters, the little one over here made him angry last night with her let down. He was mumbling and cursing to himself over and over, while glaring at you guys all night. He had called you, and I quote, "a fucking cheater," when he saw you dancing with Dr. Reid instead of Agent Morgan. I knew the ruse; an uninterested girl's friend swoops in to save her from an angry drunk guy she's not interested in. I wasn't about to make either of your guy's lives any harder, so I just kept making drinks. When he asked me about it, I said I didn't notice anything weird about you two." He looked pointedly at you and then Morgan, who put his hand on your shoulder. You were shaking; hell, you were scared. 

"Other than last night though, it's not the first time he's done that. Now, there's never usually a dead body reported the next morning, but he's usually angry and drunk trying to pick up chicks. He comes in nearly every night."

"Do you know a last name, by any chance?" JJ said, eyes full of sympathy for the man dragged in the middle of this. The bartender shook his head apologetically. "That's alright, thank you for all your help." Hotch's phone rang and he picked it up, then motioned for everyone to follow him to where Garcia was in the security office.

"Okay, my little doves, I see that Mr. Daniel doesn't leave the bar until boy wonder and little miss do, and he follows them," she flicks through the footage, before the three of them are out of sight of the camera's. "But, he returns about fifteen minutes later, before leaving after another hour with what looks to be our victim."

"She does look like me," you muttered, still shaking. Emily wrapped an arm around your shoulders, trying to soothe you. While you appreciated the gesture, you were realising you probably couldn't stay at your apartment for a few days. "Garcia, is there anyway to get the footage from my apartment complex? Maybe it'll have a clearer image of his face and you can use your wonderful skills to ID him?" Penelope nodded.

"Y/L/N, I don't want you staying at your apartment right now, it's not safe. You'll be taking turns rotating through each of our places until it's safe. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, go with Y/L/N to pack a suitcase and anything else she needs to do. JJ, keep the part about her away from the media. We don't want the unsub to know we're onto him."


	9. nine

You packed a suitcase with a weeks worth of clothes - mostly comfortable house clothes, you weren't allowed to work the case so you'd be staying in Garcia's batcave while the rest of the team tried to find out who was targeting you.

You all decided it'd be best to have you stay at Morgan's first, then Reid's, then Garcia's, followed by Prentiss, Hotch, JJ, and then with Rossi. Despite the circumstances, you were excited to get to know your coworkers more than you already did.

Your stay with Morgan is uneventful, besides the relentless teasing about Spencer spending the night. You sigh, making a beeline for Garcia's office and settling in it as you wait for the day to be over so you could go to someone else's house - Spencer's house, to be exact.

You were nervous to spend the night at Spencer's. You guys had shared a bed before, but it was really an accident, and it was after you had both gotten slightly tipsy. You frowned, nerves evident on your face.

"We'll catch him, sugar plum. I promise." Penelope said, rubbing your back.

"I know we will, Penny. That's... That's not why I'm so nervous," you mumbled, unsure how much you wanted to tell her. Did you really want to tell Penelope Garcia that you found Spencer Reid attractive? That you were nervous to stay at his place? Nervous to open up to him?

Garcia furrowed her brow, pulling up a chair next to her and giving you a mug of hot chocolate.

"What's wrong, sugar?" She looked up expectantly.

"I'm, uh, well, I'm nervous to stay with Reid..." You were mumbling, and about to start stating random facts from your nerves.

"Why would you be nervous around 187?" You flushed crimson. She seemed to get the hint. "Oh, I see. He is pretty attractive. He's no chocolate thunder, of course." You laughed at that, knowing it was coming from a mile away.

"Still, sugar plum, there's no need to be nervous."

"Penny, I have a rough past. One only you and Hotch know about because you guys had to know it so I could start here. I don't want to wake up from a nightmare and have to explain why I'm screaming."

"Sugar, Reid won't pressure you to say or do anything you're not comfortable with. He's been through some stuff; stuff that's not my story to tell. But when you are both ready, you'll tell each other. In the meantime, though, we've gotta find Daniel before he finds you."

"Princess, baby girl, am I interrupting something?" Morgan said, knocking on and opening the door to the batcave. You each shook your heads, then you turned to him.

"Any leads?"

"No, sorry princess. No leads. Garcia should be able to ID him and get us a last name, which will get us a lead. Then we can bring him in for questioning." You nodded in response as he continued. "But, it's already five thirty. It's time for you to head out with Pretty Ricky over there." Morgan winked, causing you to go red as a tomato again. You grabbed your bag, heading out towards the bullpen with Derek following you.

"Pretty Ricky! Boy wonder! Time for the two doctors to head out." He winked at Spencer, causing a blush to creep up his neck. Walking over to Spencer, you rolled your suitcase behind you and slung your purse over your shoulder.

"Wanna pick up Chinese on our way back to your place? There's a good place right by the office." You spoke quietly. He nodded, smiling down at you.

"Let's head out, Dr. Y/L/N." The formality of it all made you smile, heading out the bullpen and down the stairs to Spencer's car. 

___________________________________________

You were at Spencer's in under thirty minutes, bag of Chinese takeout in hand. Spencer insisted on taking your bags in, setting them into the guest bedroom. You were awestruck when you walked in - you had never seen so many books at someplace that wasn't a library. 

"Doc, how many books do you have?" You asked as he reappeared from the guest room. 

"Two thousand two hundred thirty-four," he replied, grinning from ear to ear. "And no, I haven't read them all. But once I do, I'm going to get more."

"That's impressive, Spencer." He flushed pink, rubbing the back of his neck. 

After you guys ate, you realised just how exhausted you were, so you bid the other doctor goodnight and headed to the guest room. You knew you would probably wake with a nightmare, you just didn't know how bad it would be. If your memory serves you correct, which is usually does, in the past two months the only day you hadn't had a nightmare was after Spencer had come over and you fell asleep in bed together. 

Less than an hour later, you were woken up by Spencer. 

"Y/N, you were yelling and screaming in your sleep." You burrowed your face into the pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Spence," you said. 

"How long have you had them? The nightmares, I mean." You shrugged. 

"They started when I was like, seven I think? So roughly thirty years." He frowned. 

"I've been having nightmares for a few years now, too." He said. 

"The only thing that seems to help is when I fall asleep with someone else," you said, clearly embarrassed.

"That's what helps mine, too..." He trailed off, as if choosing his next words carefully. "Would you, um, would you like me to stay?" You nodded, scooting over in the bed to make room for his long legs. 

"Can we, uh, canwecuddle?" You rushed out, making the phrase sound like one word. Spencer's face turned up in a smile and he nodded, wrapping his arm around you as you did the same to him. 

"It's gonna be just fine. Whatever is causing your nightmares can't hurt you anymore," he whispered, holding you tightly. Before you knew it, you were asleep again. Shortly after, Spencer fell asleep.

The only difference is that tonight, neither of you had nightmares.


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains criminal minds spoilers for spencer. proceed with caution.

You awoke to Spencer clinging to you as if you would disappear if he let go, and he was still sound asleep. You looked up at him, unsure what to do. You had to pee, and he was not letting go anytime soon. Like before, he looked peaceful while asleep. He never looked peaceful. He looked his age while asleep.

Pulling your head back down onto his chest where it was when you woke up, feeling him stir under you. He blinked slowly before quickly pulling away from you.

"Fuck that's my bad, I'm sorry, Y/N." You laughed. 

"I don't mind, Spence. I just desperately have to use the bathroom so I'll be right back." 

Doing your business quickly and returning to the bedroom, you climbed back into bed with Spencer. You were both laying on your sides facing each other. 

"It's Saturday, we don't technically have to go in." 

"Y/N, do you want us to catch Daniel?" You hummed in response. Truth be told, you wouldn't mind staying at Spencer's house for another few days, but that didn't seem to be the smart thing to say. And, you missed your desk. 

"Of course, Dr. Reid. But, I can't even work the case. So I don't see why we can't just stay in until Garcia ID's him and get's a last name."

"Dr. Y/L/N, I think you may have a point," Spencer smiled. 

"I'm a genius," you winked. He laughed, causing you to do so as well. Once it faded, you spoke again. "I'm sorry I woke you last night." 

"You didn't, I had just woken up around forty minutes prior from my own nightmare..." Your mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded. "I don't get much sleep anymore."

"Can I... Can I ask why not?"

"That's a long story, but I'll tell you if you tell yours." He smiled softly. "Not that I mean to pressure you, I'd tell you anyways. I trust you, even though it hasn't been long with you on the team." 

"That's kinda funny, because I trust you too."

"Let's chat over some breakfast?" You nodded.

___________________________________________

While eating your pancakes, Spencer ate his. 

"So.. I guess I'll start?" He said, more like asking a question. You shrugged before nodding. 

"Sure, if you want."

"Okay, so a rundown of my life up until this point... when I was twenty-three I was kidnapped by an unsub and drugged. He had three personalities; himself, Tobias, his father, Charles, and another named Raphael. Tobias used hydromorphone, or dilaudid, as his drug of choice on me. I got.. I got addicted to it afterwards..." He paused, taking another bite of food. "I'm okay now, I'm almost twenty-seven years clean... But it was rough. I almost relapsed when I was twenty-seven, when Prentiss faked her death." You raised your eyebrows. 

"Prentiss faked her death?" 

"That's her story to tell, not mine," He let out a soft laugh that filled his dining room. "Anyways, I'm sober. I'm alright. But that's not where my story ends. When I was thirty, I started talking to a woman named Maeve about my headaches over the phone. I... I ended up falling in love with her. She was my doctor, and I loved her. She had this stalker named Diane who ended up.. Diane killed Maeve in front of me the first time we met in person."

"I'm so sorry, Spence. That's awful."

"Rossi helped me move on, and eventually I did. It's still something I have nightmares over. Someone you love dying in front of you. But alas, I continue. My mentor, Gideon, was murdered by an unsub and my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I went to prison almost ten years ago due to a woman named Cat Adams who framed me. I had to stab myself in the leg because of fear of being attacked by the inmates once they found out I was in the FBI. Prison, I think, is probably what traumatized me the most besides Maeve." He let out a long breath. "But, I'm okay now. That's what matters, right?"

He looked so sad behind his smile. 

And that's why you told him everything.


	11. eleven

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" You were a bundle of nerves, about to spill your life story to your coworker in his apartment. He nodded, giving you a soft smile.

"Of course, whenever you want to tell me I want to listen."

"Okay..." You paused for a few seconds, steadying your breathing. "So, long story short, I have nightmares about the people I love being kidnapped and dying in front of me. I think it stems from having a job like I do, but it's hard. I never lost anyone I loved, not yet at least. My best friend, Gavin... The thought of him leaving me forever is just... too much?"

Spencer nodded in understanding. He had lost someone that way once, and now you weren't sure telling him the reason for your nightmares was the best thing to do after he told you about Maeve. 

"I understand, Y/N. I do." You gave him a small smile, tears brimming your eyes at the thought of losing your loved ones. 

"I-I'm sorry I said it right after you told me about Maeve and Gideon and stuff, that's kinda shitty of me. You've actually had it happen to you. I've just had the paranoia."

"Trust me, Y/N, before it happened I was paranoid too. It's alright, don't worry about it too hard." 

The rest of breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence, you finishing your pancakes before Spencer finished his. 

"Are you wanting to go in today?"

"I can't even work the case, Doc, I don't want to go anywhere today." You laughed, placing your dishes in the sink. 

"Then let's stay in, unless Hotch calls. You can shower, or take a bath, we can get takeout for lunch and pizza for dinner, then I'll take you over to Garcia's for your stay with her." You simply hummed and nodded, thanking him and going into the guest bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead.


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning : murder execution told in depth after the chapter break, as well as Daniel degrading Y/N by calling her names (slut and other insults along those lines). everything else before that is safe.

A couple hours and a rom-com later, Spencer gets a call on his work cell. Your ears perk up, straining to hear what's being said on the other end. You catch the name Daniel, and then your own a few seconds later. 

"We'll be right in, thanks Hotch." Spencer says, hanging up the phone and turning to you. "They have Daniel in custody, they want you to go into the room with Morgan to do the interview. So that means that movie day has to end."

You frown at the latter sentence but you're a little scared of being in the same room as Daniel, and Spencer takes note and rubs your back. 

"It'll be okay, we're gonna make you sure you come out fine," he soothes. You relax, before realising your both still in fuzzy pajama pants and are not dressed for work. 

"Damnit, we have to change." You frown, withdrawing yourself from Spencer's arms. He laughed - the same laugh that rang in your ears, in a good way. 

As you got dressed you couldn't help the thoughts buzzing through your mind. 

Am I falling for Spencer Reid?

Am I okay with the fact I'm falling for Spencer Reid? 

Do I tell him? 

God, no, he doesn't think of you like that. 

You felt sixteen again, wondering about boys. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts. You pulled on your black converse, lacing them over your mix-matched socks and quickly did your everyday work makeup. 

"Doc, you ready to go?" You called. He emerged from his room, hopping on one foot, trying to tug on his own converse. You stifled a laugh as he mumbled out something that sounded like "one sec," as he bumped his shoulder into the door. 

"Ah, fuck, that kinda hurt," he mumbled, finally getting his shoe on. He quickly tied it, then grabbed his keys and met you over by the door. You grinned from ear to ear.

"You okay there, Spence?" He nodded, grinning back. 

"Y/N, I've literally stabbed myself and been shot. I think I'll be fine," He laughed for the second time that day, and you hummed in satisfaction as he opened the door. He glanced back at you, then motioned for you to follow him. 

And so, hands brushing against each other on the stairs and down the hall, you headed to HQ. 

___________________________________________

You frowned, tugging at your blouse cuffs as you walked into the bullpen. 

"Where's Morgan? And Daniel?" 

"Morgan's already in there with Daniel, Y/N, he started the questioning. He wanted to see what he could get out of him before you got here. So far, nothing though." Emily answered you, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

You nodded, somewhat shakily. "I have to know if it was him, and we need a confession if it is."

Emily lead you to the interrogation room, and you knocked softly before entering. 

"Daniel." You stated, looking at the man in front of you in cuffs. He smirked. It was definitely the same guy from the bar that hit on you. You gulped, then glared at him. Morgan turned to you and gave a soft smile, then turned back to Daniel.

"Recognize the pretty girl?" Daniel shrugged. 

"Possibly so, what's it to you?" 

"Well, she's a federal agent, just like me. And I have a feeling you wanted to kill her!" Morgan was getting heated. You rested a hand on his bicep and he relaxed a bit under your touch. 

"Well, Mr. Federal Agent, I ain't sayin' shit to you, but I'll talk to Pretty Girl over here," Daniel cocked his head towards you and smirked. "So I suggest you leave if you want talking."

Morgan looked at you for permission and you gave a slight nod. "Go ahead, Derek, I got it." You whispered, leaning in towards his ear. He walked out, mumbling something about watching with the others through the glass. You decided to not remind Daniel about the fact everyone else on the team could hear him and see them through the one-sided window behind him. 

"So, you want a confession?"

You nodded. "I want to know what you did to that poor woman. She was innocent. She didn't deserve this."

"But you and that fucking twig of a man you left the bar with did," Daniel scoffed. 

"What did you do to her, Daniel?"

"I killed her. Obviously. She looked like you and that guy, who was definitely not your boyfriend. I would've gotten someone like him too, but I didn't want to risk my life like that." You rolled your eyes. "But then again," He continued. "I don't think Mr. Federal Agent was your real boyfriend anyways. Although, you're such a slut that you've probably slept with both of them." He shrugged and you tensed. 

He doesn't know you, Y/N, he's making assumptions about you. You're okay. Don't show he's bothering you.

"How'd you do it? How'd you kill her?"

He grinned. The fucker actually grinned. You fought the urge to wretch as he started speaking. 

"It was easy, really, to find a girl that looked like you. And if I had really felt like it, I could've found a guy that looked like Mr. Twig." His grin was wider now, if that was even possible. You shuddered for a second before regaining your composure. "But, alas, I just killed the dumbass that was stupid enough to follow my drunk ass out of the bar. In case it wasn't obvious, I wasn't drunk enough to be completely out of it and was able to remember my actions and everything the next day. I beat the shit outta the bitch, then strangled her to death for good measure, with her own belt. Then, I went back to your parking garage, waited until it was empty, and hung her up by the red Mini Cooper."

You paled; you drove a red Mini. He smirked at your shocked, paled state. 

"I see I, ahem, profiled, you correctly when it came to your car." He smiled wickedly. "Anyways, I never got her name, but she probably had an ID on her since we came from a bar, so it shouldn't have taken long for her to be identified. Was she?" 

"I'm not answering to you, Daniel." He hummed in response, unsatisfied.

"Why'd Mr. FBI pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Because I was clearly uncomfortable by your advances." 

"Aha, so you do answer to me. It just depends on what I ask. And you could've told me no. I'm a gentleman." You scoffed. 

"I did tell you no, and you still persisted. So 'Mr. FBI' came over, trying to save me from getting roofied or raped. Clearly, I had worse things to worry about had I actually gone home with you like you wanted. Would you have killed me anyways? Is that what you wanted?"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter now. Jane Doe is dead, you're the bitch that's alive, and I'm going to rot in prison for the rest of my life, right?" You nodded. 

"Have fun in prison, Daniel." You glared, walking out of the room. 

"You did so well, Y/L/N. Good job." Hotch said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Time to lock Daniel up for a long time."


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content warnings, unless a smooch offends you ;)

A few days later, you were in your apartment again. 

Home sweet home, you thought as you turned on your oil diffuser and curled up on the couch with your favourite book - The Narrative of John Smith. A few minutes into reading and you get a call on your personal cell from an unknown number. Due to recent events, you send it straight to voicemail. When the call comes back with an actual voicemail, you decide there's no harm in listening to it.

"Hey Y/N, it's Reid. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the local art gallery and kinda quote unquote celebrate catching Daniel. No worries if you're busy, give me a call or text back if you'd like to."

You smile softly to yourself. You had come to the terms that you most definitely were falling for Dr. Spencer Reid, and you were most definitely okay with that. You didn't know if you were going to tell him, though, so you kept it to yourself for the time being - with the exception of the fact Garcia knew you found him somewhat attractive, she didn't know you were actually attracted to him. And, for now, you decided to keep it that way. 

You quickly called him back, him answering almost immediately. 

"Hey! Sorry I missed your call, I didn't have your number saved. I'd love to go to the art gallery with you, when were you thinking?" 

"Today? Say, four? We can get dinner after, if you'd like." 

"Sounds perfect, Doc. Is it a more casual gallery or a fancy one?"

"I say somewhere in between, not too casual but not one of Rossi's dinner parties either." You smiled, not wanting to correct him on the fact you had never been to one of Rossi's dinner parties yet.

"Got it, I'll see you in," you checked the clock. "Three hours?" 

"I'll come pick you up at fifteen till, m'lady." You laughed, and you could've sworn you could tell he was grinning through the phone. 

"Bye, Doc." You hung up, then shot off the couch. Three forty-five meant you had just under two and a half hours to do everything you needed to do. 

Makeup, hair, shower, pick out an outfit.

Not too many things, until you added in the part of doing those things that turned into overthinking them until you wanted to rip your hair out. 

Turning on the water in the shower to the perfect temperature, you stepped in and made quick work of washing your hair and body before stepping out. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you grabbed your blow-dryer and sat down on the plush carpet of your bedroom, trying to do so as quick as possible. 

Once that was complete, you decided on loose beach waves and simple, natural makeup. Your skin was fairly clear, so foundation wasn't something you wore day to day anyways, but you had to have something to cover the bags under your eyes. So concealer it was, followed by a thin wing of eyeliner, mascara, and a cherry-flavoured, pink-tinted lip balm. That was your favourite of your day-to-day. If you weren't rocking lipstick, you had on this lip balm. 

You walked into your closet after finishing your hair and makeup, trying to decide on a dress to wear. You didn't want to be overdressed, or underdressed for that matter, so you settled on a mock-neck, dark purple and black houndstooth dress.

Purple is Spencer's favourite color, your subconscious thought. 

Shut up, Y/N. Finish getting ready.

You settled on dark purple converse, not being able to give up comfort just for looks. Spencer was bound to be wearing converse as well, so you didn't think too much of it.

Surely enough, by the time you finished getting ready and overthinking just about everything you could about your look, you heard a knock on the door at three forty-five sharp. 

You grabbed your purse, tossing your keys and phone inside, before opening the door.

"Y/N, hi, you look..." Spencer paused, taking you in. "Very pretty tonight."

You blushed, taking in Spencer's outfit - jeans with a lavender button up shirt, the top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And, of course, matching converse.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Spence." He blushed in response, before extending his hand out to you. You took it happily. 

"Let's head out, shall we?"

___________________________________________

Throughout the whole car ride, Spencer kept his hand intertwined with yours. The butterflies in your stomach were huge, to say the least. You were nervous. It wasn't a date, but it felt like one.

Arriving at the gallery, Spencer rushed out of the car and opened your door for you, offering his hand as you got out. Taking it, he intertwined your fingers once more and excitedly lead you to the gallery door.

The entire time, he rambled off facts about the different artists, and you could tell it was out of nerves. You were nervous, too, but you only knew stuff about crime cases, not world-famous artists. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked after you had exited the gallery. You nodded, and he escorted you to the car. 

"I know the perfect place," he smiled. 

___________________________________________

"Okay, here we are!" 

You guys were at a park, with a deli across the street from it. 

"Okay, so, I figured we could get food from the deli, and then have a picnic? If you wanted? I have a blanket I brought." You grinned back at him.

"That sounds amazing, Doc." He returned the smile as you headed into the deli to get your sandwiches. 

Once the blanket was laid out, you both took your seats next to each other, somewhat angled towards each other. You were listing random facts about crime again, something Spencer had come to realise you did when nervous. 

Soon enough, the sun had set after you had been laying for hours after finishing your food, sharing facts back and forth. 

"Y/N?" He asked softly. 

"Hmm?"

"I- uh, Can I kiss you?" He mumbled, sitting up on his elbows. You flushed crimson at his words before sitting up. He followed suit, and you turned to him, nodding.

"Yes, you can, Spence."

You both leaned in, lips coming together softly. It felt like fireworks were going off through every nerve in your body. He cupped your face with hand, resting his other on your leg. 

The kiss was over quickly, yet you still felt tingles on your lips. 

"I've wanted to do that for a few days now," He said, cheeks bright red. 

"So have I."


	14. fourteen

Spencer's POV

All Spencer could think after the kiss is how, A, he wanted to do that forever, and B, how your lips tasted like cherries. He assumed it was from a flavoured chapstick, or lip balm, but he loved it. Cherry Lips, he decided, is what he'd refer to you as in his head.

He ran his thumb over your hand as the two of you laid back down on the blanket. He glanced at his watch. 

8:13 PM.

You guys had been out for nearly four hours and fifteen minutes, almost four and a half if you counted the fact that he picked you up fifteen minutes before four. 

The feeling was euphoric, and Spencer never wanted to let you out of his grasp again. 

Back to Your POV (lol)

"Hey, Doc? What time is it?" 

"8:13. We should probably be heading back to our respective apartments since we have work tomorrow."

"Probably, but I think I need one more kiss before we head off." You grinned, leaning over and pecking his lips. 

"By the way, are you wearing something flavoured on your lips? You taste like cherries." You smiled back, nodding. 

"Cherry lip balm, Spence." You stood up, dusting yourself off and holding out a hand to help him up. 

Once you guys were up off the ground, you quietly packed up your belongings, sharing a chaste kiss before intertwining your fingers and heading to the car. 

After arriving back at your apartment, the pair of you headed to the TV to watch a movie. Settling on 10 Things I Hate About You, you turned it on and nestled into the couch with Spencer. You were in a fetal position and had your head on his chest, his right arm around your body. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as the movie started and you smiled to yourself. 

Ten minutes later, you were both snoring softly as you laid on the couch, clinging to each other like it was the last chance you'd ever get to do so.

And, like usually when you fell asleep side by side, neither of you had nightmares.


	15. fifteen

A month goes by. 

Daniel gets locked up.

You finally become Spencer's girlfriend, yet you guys haven't told the team yet. You had been waiting for one of Rossi's dinner parties, which was happening that night for New Year's. There had been one the week before, for Christmas, which afterwards was when Spencer finally asked you to officially be his girlfriend.

Henry, Michael, Will, Savannah - everyone and their families were coming, and you decided it'd be a good idea to tell them all then when you'd all be together. 

You were getting ready with the girls on the team, Garcia picking out a dress from your closet as JJ and Emily did your hair and makeup, respectively. Garcia squealed, pulling a velvet, dark purple, floor length dress from your closet. You had bought it ages ago but had never worn it out - it was fitted up until about mid-calf, where it flared slightly into a "mermaid tail" skirt. It was off the shoulder and had a slit up just past your knee, and hugged you in all the right places. You had even bought matching strappy heels with it, but you hadn't had anywhere to wear it to, which in your opinion, was a crime in itself. 

"Y/N, you have to wear this!" She looked so unbelievably excited.

"I've never worn it out before; there's matching heels in there somewhere." You answered, JJ disappearing into your closet and pulling out the heels. Garcia rushed over, practically tugging your jacket off you by the sleeve. 

"C'monnnnn, change!! I gotta see how hot you look! Also, it's purple, so maybe you'll get special attention." She wiggled her brows and you blushed. 

They had noticed the looks Spencer gives you on cases and team outings, causing teasing to the both of you, especially him. They did not yet know you were seeing each other, which somewhat surprised you. They were profilers, for goodness sake. How they hadn't noticed was beyond you. 

After Emily finished your lipstick, you stripped off your pajamas and wiggled into the dress. It looked good. And you could not wait for Spencer to see you. You pulled the dress sleeves up where they were supposed to fall, shooting a quick text to Spencer. 

I hope you're wearing purple.

What else would I be wearing, pretty girl? And why?

No reason, nosey. See you soon! 

See you!

You stepped out of the bathroom, tucking your phone into your clutch along with your keys. You pulled on the heels, nearly losing your footing after trying to balance on one heel. 

"To Rossi's?" Garcia asked.

"To Rossi's." You replied, locking up your apartment and heading into the Uber one of the girls had called that had just arrived.


	16. sixteen

Arriving at Rossi's mansion thirty minutes later with the girls, a few minutes before eight, you walked in and waited for everyone else to arrive. As you walked in, Rossi kissed both your cheeks, complimenting the dress you wore. Of course, you thanked him before going and sitting down on the couch. 

At exactly eight, the rest of the guys walked in. You assumed they had been getting ready together, which was confirmed when you heard Morgan say something about how "Pretty Boy wouldn't let us be late." You smiled softly; it was exactly like Spencer to not want to be late. You stood, heading over to the front door. Morgan saw you first. 

"Wooo, Princess, you look even better than you did last week at Christmas!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"You look nice, Y/N." Hotch said, smiling slightly. 

"Y-You look very nice, Y/N..." Spencer stuttered out, ears and cheeks bright red. 

"Thanks you guys." You grinned. The fact you still managed to make Spencer a stuttering mess after a month of seeing each other and a week of officially dating was beyond you, but it still made you smile. 

___________________________________________

You and Spencer finally got some quiet together at around nine thirty, after dinner had been eaten and kiddos tucked into bed in Rossi's extra bedroom. Everyone was with their respectable partners, except Emily who was chatting with Rossi about fine Italian dining. 

"Now I see why you said you hoped I'd be wearing purple. You look absolutely stunning, Y/N." He was tracing circles in your thigh where the slit of the dress ended. Your legs were over his lap, but you were sitting up and facing him, your chest to his shoulder. It's how you always sat at team outings, so no one else thought much of it.

"Thank you, Spence. You look amazing yourself," You spoke softly. He was in a lavender button up with black dress pants and a black blazer. Of course, he had two different socks on - fireworks and champagne flutes. 

He flushed at your words, his hand stopping to lay flat on your leg. The act shot electricity through your body, but then again that happened every time he touched you. 

___________________________________________

Another two hours go by of you two sitting there talking over a glass of wine, and before long there's the countdown to midnight. 

10 seconds. 

"Are you sure you want to do this in front of the team, Spence?"

9 seconds.

"More sure than anything, darling."

8 seconds. 

"Then so am I."

7 seconds.

6 seconds. 

5 seconds. 

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second. 

Spencer cupped your face and pulled you in, kissing you soft and slow. Pulling away so your foreheads were against each others, he grinned. 

"Happy New Year, Spence."

"Happy New Year, Y/N."

"Woooohoooo, pretty boy got game!" Morgan whistled. "How long has this been going on?" You rolled your eyes.

"Officially, a week, before that a month. Since we caught Daniel."

Morgan whistled again and Garcia cheered.

"Happy New Year to the two doctors!!" She cried, everyone else smiling at the two of you.


	17. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes descriptions of sexual assault and includes references to r*pe; viewer discretion is advised. i will NOT tolerate anything poking fun at this situation, as i based it heavily off of events that happened to me. this chapter has nothing that portains to the spencer/y/n storyline, just y/n's backstory more, so if this subject bothers you it will be okay if you skip it.

You were sitting on the couch at your apartment, Spencer's head in your lap as you braided and unbraided his hair. 

"Spence, I wanna bring something up with you." You said softly, him humming in response. 

"You can tell me anything, Y/N."

"Well, I wasn't completely honest when I told you about my nightmares a while back. I said they were about people I love being kidnapped and dying in front of me, like my friend Gavin, since that was the nightmare of the night. But I didn't mention the other nightmares I sometimes have..." You took a breathe and Spencer looked up at you, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "When I was maybe twelve, I was on the bus home from school reading. My hair was in pigtails. A guy on the bus pulled out one of my pigtails on his way off the bus, which was whatever. Kinda hurt my head, but my feelings were more hurt than my head was. That's besides the point. I was wearing my big "geek" glasses and overall shorts with tights over them and a baseball shirt under it. With Doc Martin's, of course." You smiled slightly over the outfit memory. You had loved that outfit before that day. 

"It was January, it was colder outside, but not freezing. I didn't need a jacket but I needed the tights. Anyways, after the guy pulled out one of my pigtails, I was left as the only girl on the bus. There was another kid my age there, but he was sitting towards the front. I was in the back with the rest of the guys, who were all around fourteen. They, uh, they started touching my legs and rubbing my back and trying to 'comfort' me after everything. I was kicking and yelling at them to stop touching me, but when one of them grabbed my thigh I absolutely lost it and started crying...

It was... awful. And I have nightmares of what could've happened had I not been on a school bus. If there hadn't been camera's and I would've had to endure them on the bus everyday for the rest of the year. It's terrifying. I could've been raped at twelve years old."

You were crying at this point, but you didn't care. Spencer had sat up and pulled you into his lap, stroking your hair and whispering "It's okay, I'm here," over and over into your ear. 

Your breathing calmed and you fell asleep in Spencer's lap after half an hour of him whispering to you, leaving him to wonder what the hell made you deserve that.


	18. eighteen

Spencer POV

After Y/N fell asleep, I gently carried her to bed and got in next to her, her subconsciously snuggling into my side. I soon drifted off to sleep after her. 

___________________________________________

Another month goes by. It's nearly Valentine's Day, and I have big plans for Valentine's Day with Miss Cherry Lips.

We're currently laying in bed, tucked away from the world on our first day off since we just got back from a rather tough case. 

I realised, last week, how absolutely in love with her I am. From her hair to her smile to her eyes to her brain, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I thought that after Maeve I wouldn't find anyone, but with Y/N it's different. She's immaculate. 

I haven't told her yet, but I will be tomorrow, for Valentine's Day. It's cheesy and overly romantic, but I can't not do something special for her, she's her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asks and I look down at her.

"Oh, just what all I've planned for tomorrow."

"Spence, you know how I feel about you being extravagant." 

"I remember you saying 'It can be very romantic,'"

"And after that, I said I'd rather just stay in and watch Doctor Who."

"Well, I have things planned for us. Important things. Romantic things." I say, grinning and looking down at her. She pushes herself up towards me, pulling me in for a kiss. 

Like every other time we've kissed, it's electric. 

God, I am so in love with this girl.


	19. nineteen

You were excited for what Spencer had planned; he said to dress warm and cozy and so that you did. While he got ready in the bedroom, you hopped into the shower. 

And by hop into the shower, you mean completely bust your ass on your way in. 

"Ah, fuck!" You yelled, hearing a knock on the door before it clicking open. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" 

"I just fell, Spence, it's alright."

"Are you sure? I mean nothing short of respect but I don't mind helping you."

You smiled softly. Of course you knew seeing you naked wouldn't be his intention, but hearing him say it made you smile. 

"On second thought, are you dressed for the day?"

"Not yet, I was about to though. Why?"

"Because, boy genius, so long as you agree to keep your eyes on mine, you can hop in with me. Just don't, y'know, fall on your ass like I did."

He laughed and you pulled yourself up using the bar on the wall of the shower, facing the water. You heard the shower door open and felt warmth behind you, signaling Spencer had stepped into the shower with you. You turn to be met with Spencer's gaze on your own, never faltering any lower. 

"Can you pass me the shampoo?" You ask, motioning behind him. 

"No, but I'll wash your hair for you."

Holy shit, he really wants to wash my hair?

"Okay," You turned around, giving Spencer better access to your hair. He lathered the shampoo in his hands before gently massaging it into your hair, you closing your eyes at the euphoric feeling. Too soon, his hands pulled away. 

"I'm finished. Rinse it out and then I'll condition, and then you can do mine, and then we can wash each others bodies."

You knew he meant nothing dirty, but the fact he wanted you to wash his body and to wash yours brought a fiery red blush to your cheeks. 

You rinsed your hair before stepping out of the water, Spencer going straight to conditioning it. 

"While that sits you can shampoo my hair," He mumbled. He leaned down, handing you the shampoo bottle. 

You put some on your hands, lathering it and massaging it into his scalp. He relaxed under your touch, leaning into your hands. You smiled to yourself before gently pulling away. 

"Rinse time, Doctor." He rinsed out his hair, before turning you into the water and rinsing the conditioner out of your hair. 

The rest of the shower was just as relaxing, Spencer running the loofah down your body to wash you off, his eyes never leaving yours. 

You felt content and at peace. You realised then, in that moment, how in love you were with Spencer Reid.


	20. twenty

You dressed quickly and you did your hair and natural makeup before walking out of the bathroom and meeting up with Spencer, giving him a quick peck on the lips as you intertwined fingers and walked out of the apartment. Locking the door behind you, you headed to the car.

"Will you tell me the plan?" You asked.

"No, not yet my dear." You groaned as Spencer intertwined your fingers as he drove, resting your guys hands on your thigh. 

Twenty minutes later, you're at the park where you had your first real date. 

Where Spencer kissed you for the first time.

You waited as Spencer came and opened your door, holding your hand as he led you to the same spot set up with a picnic. 

"Spencer Reid, you are immaculate." He flushed crimson, tugging you onto the blanket. You sat down, crossed legged with Spencer, your right knee touching his left. 

You guys sat and ate, laughing and talking like always when he pulled you up to your feet. 

"I know I don't usually dance, but I know you love Taylor's new album." He tapped a button on his phone, playing "Willow" from evermore, the newest Taylor Swift album. He spun you around in circles until you were dizzy, causing you to laugh until your lungs hurt and he had to stabilise you so you didn't fall on your ass again. 

Once you opened your eyes, you found Spencer down on one knee, looking up at you. 

"I know we haven't been together, officially, for that long. But I have something to say, and ask. I love you. I didn't think I'd be able to love you, but here I am, loving you with my entire being. My mom always told me I'd know when the right person came along. I never understood her, until I met you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want to have a house with a huge library and kids with you. I want everything about you, even the not so pretty. I don't care if it's big or at a courthouse, but I have to ask; will you marry me?"

"The fact you even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you, Spence. I love you so much. I always will." You pulled him up and into a kiss as he slipped the ring on your left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Stay tuned for the epilogue ◡̈


	21. epilogue

Six Months Later

You were nervous. So unbelievably nervous. 

The girls - JJ, Emily, Penelope, Diana Reid and your mom - were all in the room with you, watching as you slipped into your wedding dress. 

"Spencer's a lucky man, sugar plum!" Penelope said, wiggling her brows as your mom leaned over and helped zip the dress. 

"You know, Y/N, he writes me everyday. I think for the past, I don't know, eight months they've nearly always been about you." Diana spoke softly. She was the happiest you've ever seen her, except for the time she met you for the first time, six months ago after Spencer proposed. 

You sat down, fidgeting with your hands. The six of you were situated in a room in Rossi's mansion - he was initiating the wedding, and it was going to be in his backyard. Spencer was in a room with the guys - Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi - a few doors down. 

"Honey, you're going to be just fine. You guys clearly love each other dearly." Your mom stated softly. JJ and Emily nodded, and you looked at everyone in the room with tears of joy in the corners of your eyes. You fanned your face and muttered out a "dammit" as you did so, causing laughs to echo through the room. 

"Okay ladies, million dollar question," You started after the tears subsided. "My dad's gone, and I forgot to ask either of them, so it's up to you; should I have Morgan or Hotch walk me down the aisle?" 

"Oh, for sure Aaron!" Your mom stated warmly. "Derek is the best man, you want him by Spencer when you get up there." The girls nodded, Diana letting out a hearty laugh. 

"Your mom's right, love, Aaron is the man for the job."

"Let me go tell him," JJ let out a wink, causing Penelope, Emily and you to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

"Do not wink after I tell you that Hotch is basically a father figure to me!" You cringed, laughing as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. 

You glanced at the clock on your phone, nerves eating you alive as you realised you had ten minutes until you met Spencer down in Rossi's backyard. 

"You're gonna do fine, Y/N, this was meant to be." Emily whispered, squeezing your shoulder. "He loves you, a lot."

"I know, I just can't believe it's finally happening. After all that planning and searching for venues, here I am, the place where he first asked me to be his girlfriend, getting married to the love of my life."

___________________________________________

Five minutes later, the girls were gone and you were seated in the large room alone. You heard a knock at the door.

"Hotch, if that's you come on in." You heard the door click open and see Aaron Hotchner step in through the mirror in front of you. 

"Hey, Y/N." He said, looking at you gently. 

"Hey yourself."

"You ready for this?" He asked softly. 

"Of course. I love him, so much."

"Then let's go get this wedding started." He smiled, and you tucked it into your memory. His smiles were few and far between. 

He carefully helped you down the stairs, and led you into the backyard. Your left arm was entwined with his right, and he was smiling the entire time he walked you out. 

That's when you saw Spencer. 

He was standing at the end of the aisle with Rossi behind him, Derek and Spencer's friends Ethan and Caleb standing behind him. Penelope was on the other side with Emily and JJ, and Penelope had tears down her cheeks. Despite the emotional turmoil going on between Penelope and the wreck you knew your mom had to be at this point, all you could focus on as Hotch walked you down the aisle was Spencer. In his white shirt and plum purple suit jacket and pants that matched your heels, he looked the best you had ever seen. He wore his glasses today, specifically at your request. He looked handsome, and you couldn't wait to marry him. 

Once you reached the altar, Hotch handed you off to Spencer, pride adorning his features. It was then you noticed the tears pricking the corners of Spencer's eyes. 

"You look... gorgeous..." He whispered, taking your hands in his. 

"You look pretty grand yourself, Spence."

Rossi's voice boomed as he started speaking. Before long, it was time to speak your vows. 

"Y/N, would you like to start?" You nodded, squeezing Spencer's hands gently. He squeezed back and you started your vows.

"Spencer Walter Reid. I don't even know where to start. You impressed me the first day on the job - three PhDs and three bachelor's. You impressed me even more when your criminal justice and crime facts rivaled my own - no one had been able to match my level's before, especially since I had gotten my doctorate. I think that first jet ride, exchanging crime facts, is when I started falling for you. I knew, deep down, that I was in love with you. But, I realised how deeply in love with you six months ago, on Valentine's Day. When you helped me recover from absolutely busting my ass falling." You winked at him, careful not to give away too many details of your shower together six months prior. Your comment about busting your ass had the small group of you let out a chuckle, especially Diana, who barked out another hearty laugh. 

"Anyways, the point is, I knew I loved you. I loved you before I realised it. I was so nervous to stay with you when the whole Daniel thing happened, which I told Pen, who thankfully kept her mouth shut." You turned to the blonde. "Thanks, Pen. It's appreciated." She wiped her tears, giving you a thumbs up. Turning back to Spencer, you said one final thing. "Point blank, I love you, Spencer Walter Reid. I always will."

"Pretty Ricky, it's your turn," Morgan teased. You rolled your eyes as Spencer shot him a joking glare.

"Eight months, two days, and twenty-one hours ago, I wrote a letter to my mom. It was not the first letter I wrote to her about you, but it was the one that she replied with with the fact I was in love with you and she couldn't wait for me to realise it." The group laughed again, Diana grinning at the two of you. "Here's what that letter said. Hey Mom, I know I've mentioned Y/N before, but I wanted to talk about her today. We went on a date. It was the best night of my life, if I'm honest. I never wanted it to end, but when it did I came straight home to write this to you. Y/N makes me feel like I'm at home again. She helps me sleep, like I've said before. She is literally the embodiment of sunshine and all things that make me happy. She knows as much as, if not more, about crime statistics than I do. She's a doctor, too, like me. She's perfect, Mom. Anyways, I'll stop being emotional and sappy. Talk tomorrow! Love, Spencer." You had silent tears rolling down your face, as did the rest of the women in the group - except Diana, who simply grinned from ear to ear. 

"Basically, though, I've loved you for a while now. That's not ever going to change. And before you can ask, Rossi, I do take Y/N Y/L/N to be my wife." Rossi looked pointedly at you, and you nodded. 

"I do, in fact, take this lanky genius to be my husband."

"Then that's settled, you may now kiss the bride!"

___________________________________________

Five Years Later

You tugged on your leggings and giant sweater, glad it was summer. You pulled your now four month old daughter, Diana Emily Reid, out of her crib and cooed softly. You heard tiny feet running into the room, followed by the sound of Spencer's voice down the hall. You looked down and saw your five year old son, Derek Walter Reid running and hiding behind your legs as you tucked Diana into your arms. 

"Derek, honey, what on earth are you doing?" 

"Daddy's trying to put me in a argyle sweater vest again." You shook your head laughing. 

"Did you know Mommy picked out that sweater vest for the pictures today?" Your son frowned, causing you to laugh again. Spencer entered the room, sweater vest in hand. You took him in, humming softly to yourself. He was dressed in burgundy and navy; argyle sweater vest matching the one Derek had, and dark wash jeans. Of course, his feet were clad in mismatched socks - suns on one, sunglasses on the other. He was wearing his glasses, like he did most days since you both left the BAU. 

You stayed at the BAU for another two months before finding out you were pregnant, which after a long and hard discussion with Spencer, you decided you'd both rather take up jobs teaching your respective fields at a local college than risk your family. You didn't know how JJ did it - after you left, soon Hotch and Morgan did, too. Morgan had a four month old son, Hank Spencer Morgan, now that he was out of the BAU. Even Garcia left the BAU. You were all still close - they were your family, after all. You had even met Tara, Luke, Blake and Matt - the newest BAU members - and become close with them. You went out as a huge group at least once a month, your bond with them all as close as ever. 

You smiled fondly at the thoughts through your head, before telling Derek he had to put on the vest, no matter how ugly he thought it was, and you laughed at his attitude he gave. You were wearing a matching, knee length, lace burgundy dress, and you were dressing Diana in a similar one that was navy. 

As you got your family ready for pictures, you smiled at Spencer, who leaned down and kissed the space between your shoulder and neck. 

"I love you, Dr. Reid," He said. 

"I love you more, Dr. Reid."


End file.
